1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pump flow measuring devices and more specifically it relates to a pump flow test system for accurately measuring the aggregate fluid flow from all pumps of a fire truck.
The pumps of a fire truck are tested annually according to guidelines set by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA). Most fire departments do not have the required facilities to conduct these tests because of large amounts of water that are required for testing. Some states have environmental statutes that prohibit any discharge of fluids into other bodies of water such as lakes or streams. Hence, there is a need for a pump flow test system that can be easily utilized by most fire departments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods of testing the pumps of a fire truck required the positioning of the fire truck adjacent a large body of water with the intake hose positioned within the water for drawing significant amounts of water into the pumps. This is undesirable for the reasons stated above, and there have been various attempts to improve upon this method of testing pumps.
Examples of pump testing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,716 to McGuire et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,194 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,347 to Grantham et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,009 to Johnson, Jr. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
McGuire et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,716) discloses an apparatus and method for testing standpipe flow. McGuire et al teaches a portable tank mounted on wheels, a pipe assembly with a pressure gauge, a flow meter, a shut-off valve, and a high pressure hose connectable to the valve being tested.
Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,194) discloses a fluid flow measurement system. Taylor teaches a sensing probe for use in determining fluid flow rates along a duct having a probe pipe mounted within a wall of the duct.
Grantham et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,347) discloses a fluid flow measuring system. Grantham et al teaches a means for ensuring the accuracy and reliability of fluid flow measurements.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for accurately measuring the aggregate fluid flow from all pumps of a fire truck. Conventional methods of measuring fluid flow from a plurality of pumps within a fire truck require a large body of water not commonly found.
In these respects, the pump flow test system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately measuring the aggregate fluid flow from all pumps of a fire truck.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fluid measuring devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pump flow test system construction wherein the same can be utilized for accurately measuring the aggregate fluid flow from all pumps of a fire truck.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pump flow test system that has many of the advantages of the fluid measuring devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pump flow test system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fluid measuring devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a reservoir structure for storing a volume of fluid, an intake manifold having a plurality of intake inlets extending into the reservoir structure, an elongate tube extending into the reservoir structure from the intake manifold, a pitot tube positioned within the elongate tube for measuring fluid flow, and a meter attached to the pitot tube for displaying the water flow through the elongate tube. A recoil tab is preferably utilized for restraining the nozzle reaction from the discharge from pushing the elongate tube from the tank. The elongate tube preferably has a cap and a perforated portion for allowing even distribution of the incoming water into the reservoir structure. In use, an intake hose is positioned within the reservoir structure for drawing water into the pumps of the fire truck. A plurality of dispensing hoses are connected to the pump discharges of the fire truck and to the intakes of the intake manifold for delivering the water from the pumps of the fire truck to the reservoir structure.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a pump flow test system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a pump flow test system that accurate measures the aggregate fluid flow from a plurality of water pumps and hoses.
An additional object is to provide a pump flow test system that is easy to utilize for most fire departments or testing authorities.
A further object is to provide a pump flow test system that does not require access to a large water source.
Another object is to provide a pump flow test system that is compact and transportable to various locations.
A further object is to provide a pump flow test system that has little environmental damage because of limited water run-off.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.